Referring first to FIG. 1, a currently available automatic open and close device 10 of a multi-folding umbrella is shown, which can be folded by pressing the closing control device to control a rib assembly 4 that is centered between an upper nest 2 and a lower nest 3, for example, as disclosed in the applicant's Chinese patent No. 01207334.2 entitled “Gnarled Closing Control Device for Automatic Open and Close Umbrella.” which is incorporated herein by reference for background information only. The control device 10 has a button 92 slideably received in a control handle 9, when the umbrella shaft is in the state of compression after the umbrella is closed, the ring extended from the middle of the button 92 buckles a notched groove of the lower nest 3 inside of the control handle 9, presses the ring of the button 92 for the first time to release the lower nest 3, which makes the spring for opening 7 in the shaft raise the lower nest 3 to open the umbrella; when the button is pressed for the second time, the closing control sleeve has been hoisted, aiming at the pushing column for closing on the closing control sleeve, the convex body of the button pushes the step-cone 81 that is buckled in the control seat for closing to its center and departs from the fastening, so as to release the tight dragline 8 to close the umbrella. The device possesses the two-stage controlling functions of opening and closing as shown in FIG. 1.
The conventionally automatic open and close device of a three-folding umbrella as described above has the following deficiencies:
1. When the shaft is in the state of compression, the step-cone fastened on the control seat for closing is positioned on the upper part inside of the control handle, and the lower end of the spring for opening is also on the upper part, which causes the small length space in the shaft to hold the spring for opening, the spring for opening will not have enough elasticity due to the limitation of length if the automatic open and close multi-folding umbrella is four-folding or five-folding, therefore, the existing device for opening and closing is hard to be applied to the four-folding or five-folding automatic umbrella; and
2. The device for opening or closing multi-folding umbrella with the existing technique requires a lot of parts, which not only have complicate structures, but also require complicate machining process for manufacturing, and there result in high costs. Moreover, the controlling button of the device works only when it is pressed with strong force.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.